¿Por que? si tu me querías
by Hinaru23
Summary: UCHIHA. Itachi, un asesino de rango S, acusado de masacrar a todo su clan, dejando vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke Salió de la guarida Akatsuki con su compañero Kisame para cumplir una misión que le encargó el líder, secuestrar a la alumna de la Hokage y traerla a la guarida. ¿QUe sucedera? el fic es mio solo que los personajes no lo son y este fic está en mi cuenta de fanfic.es.
1. Secuestro

¿Por que?...si tu me querías

Capítulo 1- Secuestro

Uchiha Itachi, un asesino de rango S, acusado de masacrar a todo su clan, dejando vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha. Salió de la guarida Akatsuki con su compañero Kisame para cumplir una misión que le encargó el líder, secuestrar a la alumna de la Hokage y traerla a la guarida.

El pelinegro y el peliazul salen de la guarida de Akatsuki y van en dirección a Konoha, atravesando los bosques, senderos y ríos hasta que entran en Konoha infiltrándose exitosamente. Disfrazados de unos ninjas cualquiera, comienzan a buscar a su objetivo Haruno Sakura. Después de un largo rato Itachi y Kisame la encuentran saliendo del Hospital de Konoha, al parecer la pelirrosa iba en dirección hacia su casa.

Siguieron a la pelirrosa hasta llegar a la casa de ella, estaban escondidos en el techo de su casa, escondiendo su chakra esperando a que la pelirrosa se durmiera.

Mientras esperaban a que Sakura se fuera a dormir Kisame e Itachi planean como van a llevársela a la guarida.

Kisame: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Itachi: Voy a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto y la dormiré con mi sharingan.

Kisame: No uses mucho esos ojos, sabes que es peligroso, te estás quedando ciego.

Itachi: Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Mucha charla, dejemos de hablar y comencemos con el plan

Kisame: Iré a la entrada de la aldea, suerte Itachi.

Itachi: Hmp

Kisame: Que poco expresivo, me voy (se va)

Itachi: Sakura…. bonito nombre, ya es hora de que vengas a Akatsuki.

Itachi espero hasta la media noche, con mucho cuidado abrió la ventana de la pelirrosa y entró a su cuarto, donde la vio dormida en su cama, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella se veía muy hermosa durmiendo. El pelinegro se acercó silenciosamente hasta su cama, pero cuando la quiso atar Sakura se esfuma y alguien intenta atacar por la espalda al pelinegro, pero él lo esquiva fácilmente sujeta del brazo al atacante y lo mira a los ojos

Itachi: Sakura, veo que no eres tan débil como creía.

Sakura: Itachi Uchiha, el asesino del clan Uchiha por tu culpa Sasuke se fue de la aldea no te lo perdonaré.

Itachi: Shhhh es hora de que los niños se vallan a dormir.

Sakura: Eso es lo que crees-intenta soltarse pero no puede- No puedo soltarme.

Itachi: Estás en mi genjutsu

Sakura: ¿En qué momento?-sorprendida, no podía creer que cayera fácilmente en la trampa del pelinegro.

Itachi: En el momento que me miraste a los ojos, niña.

Sakura: Creo, que no…. Voy a poder salir

Itachi: A dormir-la comienza a adormecer poco a poco hasta que se queda completamente dormida- No fue difícil.

Después que el pelinegro atase a la pelirrosa y la cargara en sus hombros, salió de la habitación corriendo por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea, donde estaba Kisame esperándolo.

Kisame: Al fin llegas.

Itachi: Tardó en dormirse

Kisame: Propongo que le cortemos una o dos piernas, para que cuando se despierte no pueda escapar.

Itachi: Kisame…. El líder la quiere entera, no en pedazos

Kisame: Era una sugerencia, el líder se va a enojar si tardamos mas de lo debido.

Itachi: Hai, vámonos.

Los Akatsukis salieron de Konoha sin ser vistos, a excepción de un ninja que se les cruzo en el camino pero no fue un problema para ellos ya que el pelinegro lo mató con su sharingan. Después de correr y correr amaneció y la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertarse y decidieron parar para que la pelirrosa pudiera orientarse y saber su situación, pero de paso descansarían un rato.

El pelinegro recostó a la pelirrosa en el pasto y ellos se sentaron cerca de ella, La pelirrosa una vez despierta intenta soltarse pero no lo logra pues las cuerdas que no permitían su huida, estaban demasiadas justas intentó gritar pero no estaba encintada en la boca.

Sakura: (en sus pensamientos) No puedo desatarme, no puedo unir, no puedo hacer nada soy débil, lo fui desde que era pequeña y creo que siempre lo seré- la pelirrosa seguía lamentando sus debilidades cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Kisame.

Kisame: Yo sigo pensando que deberíamos cortarles las piernas.

Itachi: Tu samehada no corta…afeita, yo creo que deberías olvidar esa idea

Kisame: Y cortarle la lengua? Así no pedirá ayuda.

Itachi: Baka (tonto), quieres que la mocosa quede traumada?

Kisame: Pero SI ella está perfectamente bien- los dos Akatsukis miran a la pelirrosa que estaba en el suelo muerta de miedo.

Itachi: No le vas a hacer nada,

Kisame: Que… te gusta la chiquilla?

Itachi…- se sonroja muy poco, pero el peliazul llega a notarlo

Kisame: Si no te conociera pensaría que estas sonrojado

Itachi: Definitivamente no me conoces

Inner: Itachi: Si claro son compañeros desde hac años, te gusta la chiquilla

Itachi: No

Inner: si

Itachi: No, es solo una misión

Inner Itachi: Clarooo y ese sonrojo?

Itachi: Bueno…. Yo...- lo interrumpe Kisame.

Kisame: En que estabas pensando?

Itachi: Hmp

Kisame: Creo que ese monosílabo es hereditario en el clan Uchiha

Itachi:…..-empieza a llover al principio con una llovizna pero cada vez es más intensa.

Kisame: Está lloviendo

Itachi….

Kisame: Vamos a refugiarnos a la aldea más cercana o vamos a pescar un resfriado-Sakura estornuda- la chiquilla ya se resfrío.

Kisame agarra a la pelirrosa y se la lleva debajo de un árbol para que no se resfriara más. Mientras que el pelinegro seguía debajo de la lluvia mirando el cielo nublado, como si estuviera recordando algo o a alguien pero ese pensamiento sea cual fuere fue interrumpida por Kisame.

Kisame: Si sigues debajo de la lluvia vas a pescar un resfriado

Itachi…-ignora completamente al peliazul

Kisame: Desde acá parece que estuvieras llorando, te vez triste, pero un asesino como tú…que asesinó a todo su clan dejando vivo a su hermano para asesinarlo más adelante no podría estar triste.

Itachi Inner: Si supieras porque lo hicimos no dirías eso.

Kisame: Itachi vámonos.

Itachi: la aldea Haruga está más cerca de aquí

Kisame: Cada vez está lloviendo más fuerte.

Itachi: Vámonos a el líder no le va a gustar si la traemos con neumonía.

Itachi y Kisame con la pelirrosa caminan pasando por debajo de los árboles tratando de evitar la lluvia hasta que se empezaron a verse las primeras casas del pueblo Haruga.

Kisame: Crees que nos descubran?

Itachi: No… este pueblo es muy pobre y no hay ninjas.

Kisame: Entonces vamos a pasar la mañana aquí sin problemas.

Itachi: Vamos.


	2. ¿Estás loca? Mi baka flor de Cerezo

Los Akatsukis y la pelirrosa caminaron hasta llegar al pueblo Haruga, en ese lugar era muy pobre tambi n hab a poca gente, aunque era muy extra a se dice que en ese pueblo se ocultaban los ladrones o los ex ninjas que por no cumplir con las reglas se ocultaron aqu . Llegaron a una posada peque a, no era un lujo, pero era decente para poder pasar el d a y la noche en ese lugar, se acercaron a la recepci n donde los atendieron.

Recepcionista: Buenos d as.

Kisame: Buenos d as, queremos una habitaci n.

Recepcionista: Son tres no?

Kisame Inner: Acaso no sabe contar?

Kisame: Si, somos tres.

Recepcionista: Hay un problema.

Kisame: Cu l? ( esta chica es muy pesade en vez de cortarle las piernas le voy a cortar la lengua)

Kisame Inner: No seas malo.

Kisame:( Como si t no lo fueras)

Recepcionista: Las habitaciones son para dos personas.

Kisame: Vamos a tener que separarnos.

Itachi: Yo me quedo con la ni a.

Kisame: Bueno que sean dos habitaciones.

Recepcionista: Mandar a alguien para que los guie... la chica que viene con ustedes se encuentra bien?

Itachi: Le conviene no preguntar.

Recepcionista: Lo siento se or no ten a por qu meterme, lo siento . Mayuro mu strales las habitaciones a los se ores.

Mayuro: S se ora. Por aqu por favor.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a hasta el primer piso donde Mayuro les explica las reglas del lugar:

Mayuro: Primero. En este lugar no est s permitidas las armas, Segundo nada de peleas y Tercero en este lugar no se permiten prostitutas.

Kisame: Ya lo entendimos, puede irse.

Mayuro: Si. Me retiro- se retira del lugar.

Kisame: Un lugar medio raro no?

Itachi: S , me voy a descansar.

Kisame: Pero si es de d a

Itachi: Estuvimos toda la noche corriendo sin contar que agarramos el camino m s largo para que no atraer la atenci n, me voy a dormir un rato.

Kisame: En ese caso te doy a la chiquilla.

Itachi: Hmp ella tambi n deber a descansar

Kisame: Cuidadito Itachi... los dos compartiendo un cuarto no le hagas nada a la mocosa, antes te pregunt si te gustaba la mocosa y te sonrojaste o me equivoco?

Itachi: Hmp habr s visto mal

Kisame: No todos somos ciegos como t Itachi.

Itachi: Solo d mela.

Kisame: Admite que te gusta.

Itachi: Claro que no.

Kisame: A m no me enga as.

Itachi: Me voy a dormir-agarra a la pelirrosa y entra a la habitaci n- nos vemos a la merienda.-cierra la puerta.

Kisame: Supongo qu me quede solo.

Kisame Inner: Y yo que soy? Un adorno.

Kisame: C llate.

Kisame Inner: Ok

Mientras que el pelinegro.

Itachi: Al fin... Kisame e un pesado a veces, no para de decir que me gusta la chiquilla

Itachi Inner: Tiene raz n.

Itachi: Cierra la boca no est s ayudando.- recuesta a la pelirrosa en la cama, la desata y la despierta. Sakura ya despierta intenta gritar pidiendo ayuda pero el pelinegro se lo impide tap ndole la boca- Chiquilla ser mejor que no grites si quieres conservas las piernas o tu lengua entendiste?-le destapa la boca.

Sakura: S , para que me quieren?

Itachi: El l der no lo dijo.

Sakura: Eres el hermano de Sasuke no?

Itachi: S , no me digas que a ti te gustaba mi hermano

Sakura: Yo-se sonroja

Itachi: Me lo imaginaba. Escucha estoy muy cansado y me imagino que t tambi n as que nos dormimos los dos y punto.

Sakura: Esta bien (cuando se duerma huir )

Itachi: Y ni se te ocurra huir, me voy a dar cuenta.

Sakura: Bueno. Pero aqu hay una cama.

Itachi: Y?

Sakura: No quiero dormir contigo.

Itachi: No te quejes mocosa, no te har nada.

Sakura: No se si confiar en ti.

Itachi: Silencio o quieres quedar inconsciente otra vez?

Sakura: No.

Itachi: Entonces recu state y du rmete. No lo volver a repetir.

Sakura. Hai.- se recuesta y se tapa haciendo y el pelinegro lo mismo.

Itachi: Du rmete.

Sakura Hai.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama y ya pasadas unas cuantas horas, la pelirrosa se levanta cuidadosamente camina por la habitaci n hasta llegar a la puerta cuando escucha una voz.

Itachi: Te dije que no huyeras.

Sakura:-asustada- y yo lo lo siento

Itachi: Ahora sufrir s las consecuencias.

Cuando la pelirrosa es descubierta por el pelinegro Sakura comienza correr, saliendo del hotel yendo por el pueblo desesperada por escapase del asesino de rango S cuando logra salir del pueblo corre por el bosque y se esconde en una cueva que encontr perfecta para ocultarse una vez adentro oculta de l, guarda silencio rogando que el pelinegro no la encontrase.

Mientras Sakura estaba escondida en un pueblo cercano al pueblo Haruga estaba un pelinegro gravemente herido despu s de pelear con Deidara y vencerlo estaba siendo curado por su compa era del equipo Taka Karin Uzumaki.

Karin: Sasuke te encuentras mejor.

Sasuke: SI, Karin ma ana saldremos del pueblo y buscaremos a mi objetivo Itachi Uchiha. As podre cobrar mi venganza que estuve esperando desde que era un ni o, me hice m s fuerte solo para matarte Itachi. Pagar s por lo que le hiciste a mi clan.

Karin: Sasuke no est s en condiciones de pelear, vas a morir. Tu cuerpo no est en condiciones para pelear.

Sasuke: No me importa, aunque un demonio posea mi cuerpo lo que importa es matarlo, no importa lo que me pase a mi porque yo soy un vengador.

Karin: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Karin, esto no te incumbe, es mi venganza. Yo fui el que sufr cuando Itachi mat a mis padres, a mi clan todo lo que yo quer a, lo que m s me importaba. Sabes mi sue o antes era ser un miembro del escuadron de la polic a de Konoha.

Flash back:

Sasuke iba caminando por la calle con su hermano Itachi Uchiha luego de entrenar y que Sasuke se lastimara el tobillo e Itachi lo cargara.

Itachi: Sasuke, no te habr s lastimado para que te cargara no?

Sasuke: No nii-san. Ese lugar es en donde trabaja Oto-san?- se detienen-

Itachi: Si, este es el lugar en donde los ninjas mas fuertes de nuestro Clan trabajan para proteger a la aldea.

Sasuke: Pap es muy fuerte. Cuando sea grande quiero trabajar aqu como mi padre.

Itachi: Ser s un buen ninja.

Sasuke: No como t nii-san.

Fin flash Back.

La pelirroja se qued en silencio, no pod a creer que el pelinegro le contase algo as , se escucha el ruido de una puerta era Suigetsu que entraba a la habitaci n.

Suigetsu: Donde est Juugo?

Karin: Sali a recoger informaci n.

Sasuke: Descansen por que ma ana comenzare mi venganza.

Karin estaba sanando al pelinegro y Sakura estaba escondida se qued esperando media hora por si el pelinegro aparec a al no sentir tampoco su chakra. Sali de su escondite pero se encuentra con el pelinegro que la miraba divertido.

Itachi: Te encontr .

Sakura: No sent tu chakra.

Itachi: Lo escond fue divertido esperar la media hora mir ndote.

Sakura: Creo que no podr hacer nada para huir de ti.

Itachi: Por qu no pones resistencia?

Sakura: Es un malgaste de energ a.

Itachi: A m no me enga as, lo que t quieres es esperar a que tenga la guardia baja como pas hace rato,

Sakura: Cuando vengan los refuerzos te arrepentir s Itachi.

Itachi: Por favor no me compliques la vida.

Sakura: Intentar retrasar todo lo posible para que ustedes no cumplan con objetivo.}

Itachi: Eso lo veremos- ve a la pelirrosa sacar un kunai- No podr s herirme con eso. Ya deber as saberlo.

Sakura: No dije que iba a herirte a ti se clava el kunai en el pecho- Aunque muera no podr n cumplir lo que quieren.- se desmaya-

Itachi: Baka. Voy a tener que curarte, va a costar ya que es un punto vital. No me lo esperaba que esta ni a fuera suicida.

El pelinegro se saca la capa para cubrirla y agarra a la pelirrosa llev ndola en en sus brazos a la posada. Una vez en la habitaci n el pelinegro recuesta a la pelirrosa en la cama con mucho cuidado. Alguien entra a la habitaci n, era Kisame.

Kisame: Que pas con la chiquilla? Si el l der se entera nos mata.

Itachi: Se clav un kunai en un punto vital, Voy a sanar sus heridas.

Kisame: Pero t no eres ninja m dico.

Itachi: Aprend primeros auxilios, cuando ella despierte se curar sola. Kisame.

Kisame: Que sucede?

Itachi: Necesito que me traigas s banas limpias.

Kisame: Ahora las traigo,- se va de la habitaci n-

Itachi: Por qu lo hiciste? Mi Baka flor de cerezo. 


End file.
